Black Rider
by The Muses
Summary: Chapters edited and replaced ... 6 coming SOON ... After the war, and after Hogwarts, a new competition blossoms - and it is all anyone can think about, including Severus Snape, though his attention is captivated more by a certain rider...
1. Chapter 1

Black Rider  
  
Idea by Ducky, written by Mae Noelle.  
  
Disclaimer -- Nothing is ours, I promise. Never has been, never will be. Gasp! Can you believe it?  
  
AN -- you might be confused at first, as with most things, but don't worry too much about it.  
  
~1 -- The Beginning -- 1~  
  
A figure clad all in black ran through the damp streets, avoiding the streetlights that cast eerie shadows on the roads and buildings as she went.  
  
Her feet hit the puddles of water with quiet splashes, and path by path she made her way toward a chipped brick wall, which ended a dark, narrow alley.  
  
The woman reached into her pocket, and with a last glance at the clear, starry night, she took out a long, thin piece of wood, tapped a brick, and passed silently through an archway that magically manifested itself onto the wall.  
  
She walked into the middle of the dusty room, black as a moonless night. Whispering in an old forgotten language, her wand burst into light, and a metal handle on the floor gleamed in reflection.  
  
Smiling behind her veil, she kneeled down and firmly grasped the handle, and pulled up the trap door. Before her a long, winding staircase was revealed.  
  
Holding up her wand in front of her, she stepped down onto the third stair, walked down a bit, and closed the trap door behind her. With a deep breath, savoring the musty smell of the stair, she began her descent.  
  
There were many ways to get into the underground arena, but she preferred this entrance. Dark and ominous, secret, surprising.  
  
After walking down the seemingly endless flight of stairs, the woman stopped, put her hand in to her pocket, and dropped her wand in. Out she pulled a pair of weathered black leather gloves, and put them on, and yanked at her sleeves, so that none of her arm was visible.  
  
She took a moment to arrange her layers of clothes comfortably, and then buttoned up her cloak as far as it would go. She looked down instinctively to make sure no part of her was showing. Her black pants that were usually visible from underneath the black cloak and robe were made of dragon hide, along with her very comfortable boots.  
  
Looking out to the end of the dark alleyway that she had entered, she began to walk, startling quite a few people as she swept past and went on her familiar route to the stables.  
  
Many of the people on the roads and inside of the buildings pointed and stared, turning their heads slightly to whoever they were with (though not taking their eyes off of her), to repeat to them the rumors and such of the Black Rider.  
  
Which she was, of course. Her name obviously originating from her all black attire.  
  
A smile crept unconsciously to her face at the thought of her emanating superiority and mysteriousness. She felt so normal it would often worry her when the many people would avoid her on the underground streets. Most people crossed to the other side of the road when she wore her disguise - and remembering the dangerous tactics she used in the races, she couldn't really blame them for starring incessantly at the ground when she passed.  
  
The underground was illuminated thanks to thousands of lights that were suspended in mid air, right below the enchanted ceiling. At the moment it was black with little shining dots, flickering as small bands of gray clouds passed over them. The idea, of course, had been taken from Britains own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The Witches and Wizards had wanted to put every bit of goodness from their world into the underground, their secret haven hidden at least a mile below the surface. It was the gift the people gave to themselves after the last war, the one that ended the reign of terror that the dark Lord Voldemort had ensued; pressing upon wizard and muggle alike.  
  
The Muggles had nearly all the clues to it all, almost obliviating the secrecy held by the wizarding community once and for all.  
  
A large building came into view in front of her, pearly white with Latin engravings around every trim. Large bay windows extruded from the sides, their bottoms nearly eight feet from the ground, and the windows being six feet tall and five feet wide themselves. The glass was stained, and in each a different story was depicted with small glass shards. Two large doors at the front of the building, with surrounding pillars, gave the building a roman-ish look, and were at the moment constantly swinging open and closed as people issued in and out.  
  
The woman walked around to the back, where another door was located, squashed between two white pillars. She grasped the pearl and silver handle and turned it quickly, and swept into the stable house.  
  
Though it was officially a stable, that title had never suited it. It was more like a luxury mansion, that not one person could deny. Plush green carpets covered the floors of the hallways, and parts of each of the dozens of rooms.  
  
She walked down the hallway that lead to the door she had come in, and turned down the first hall to her right, her right hand brushing the burgundy, black, and brown walls and moldings. She stopped when she reached the third door to her left, and grasped the long gold handle, enchanted to let no one but her in, and turned it sharply right.  
  
It swung open, and she walked in quickly, soundlessly pressing closed the door behind her. The grass covering the floor sunk under her weight as she stood in the middle of the room for a moment.  
  
A quiet neigh came from the end half of the room, and she walked over cautiously, to where the green grass, enchanted to never die, turned into hay.  
  
The woman stepped up to the brown fence that separated her from Serendipity. She placed her black leather gloved hands upon the top of the fence, beckoning for the Unicorn to come to her, and after it took a slight step back, the woman signed and pulled back her hood and black veil.  
  
Her long, bushy brown hair was tucked into the back of her cloak, and her brown eyes looked intently on her majestic animal friend.  
  
"Come here," She cooed, taking off her gloves, stuffing them in her pocket, and stretching her arm over the fence. She waved her hand, and the unicorn trotted over to her.  
  
"Why didn't you recognize me?" Hermione said softly, brushing her fingers over the muzzle of the pearly white creature. "I hope my thoughts weren't too ominous and dark for you," She combed her fingers through the white hair of Serendipity's mane, looking her friend in the eye.  
  
Serendipity tossed her head, staring back at Hermione.  
  
"Are you ready to win again?" She said softly, lifting the latch on the brown gate, and opened it.  
  
Hermione went over to the painted wall, enchanted enough to fool anyone that they were in the middle of a forest, though still paint, rough and bumpy to the touch.  
  
A nail stuck out from the wall, right where a painted tree was located. She took the light saddle off the nail, and walked over to her Unicorn.  
  
She placed the saddle neatly onto Serendipity's back, and brushed through her mane and over her coat once. She re-tucked all of her stray hairs in her cloak, pulled up her hood, and adjusted her veil. She looked up at the beautiful enchanted sky of her room, at the enchanted forests of her walls, and the grass under her feet, and felt a feeling of contentment.  
  
"Oh, Sere, if only we could live in the middle of a real forest." Hermione's voice grabbed the unicorns attention, and she tossed her head, agreeing with Hermione's thought. "Let's go."  
  
Hermione opened the door to her room, letting Serendipity walk past her before shutting the door. They walked down the halls until they reached a brown, solid oak door. A man in a long black robe stood in front of the door, his arms folded across his chest. His combed back, shiny hair and stern expression gave Hermione the impression that he would do well as some sort of body guard of government official.  
  
She pulled out a silver badge, with her registration numbers and her Unicorns numbers imprinted on it, along with a moving, engraved emblem of a Unicorn, and in the corner a small engraving of the arena.  
  
"Right on through, Back Rider," The man said, nodding and opening the large door. Hermione nodded to him, and led Serendipity through the doorway.  
  
They passed an odd sort of contraption that was emitting alarming noises. Hermione waited for a second, used to this procedure, and after a final, shrill 'beep' she heard a muffled voice of a man yell, "ALRIGHT, you may GO. THROUGH."  
  
Before passing to the entrance, she caught a bit of conversation between the guard and an unfamiliar rider.  
  
"Badge?"  
  
Silence. Rustling.  
  
"Name and age, please."  
  
"Delia Stratton, twenty-five." A light voice sang through the air.  
  
Hermione laughed despite herself. A new rider. She patted Sere's neck, and whispered, "I think we are going to have fun tonight,"  
  
"Please step through this, so that we can detect whether or not you have used any magic to enhance you're abilities." Hermione heard the forever agitated check man say to this new rider. Without her consent she felt a thrill of importance, that she was a veteran rider, and needed none of the speeches and lectures that others got.  
  
She walked over to the area in which she and the other riders had to wait. Serendipity neighed slightly, and trotted over to the side of the arena, by the large wall that rose at least fifty feet in the air. They were at the rider's entrance, and the starting mark, and race track, was just outside the waiting area. Little children were peering over the walls, looking down at the riders, pointing - along with some adults.  
  
On both sides of the walls were the tens of thousands of seats for the crowds. Hundreds of wizards came. Thousands. Every week, Thursday and Saturday nights, there were races. It was the fastest growing wizard tradition. At times almost more popular then quidditch, which wasn't held nearly as often. People came to bet on the races, watch the fights that ensued, and, most of all, came for the women.  
  
Yes - the higher percentage of people in the audience were men. Since these were unicorn races, only skilled women were able to ride them. Most women were thrown off if they tried to mount a unicorn, in fact. And men couldn't get close enough to touch them, much less ride them.  
  
Though, of course, that didn't mean that no man had tried.  
  
Hermione walked over to her unicorn, which was waiting almost as impatiently as the rest of the crowd for the races to start. Hermione turned her head, and stared in disgust at the other riders accompanying her today.  
  
Most of the other women took advantage of the fact that hundreds of men were watching. Wearing incredibly flaunty cloths. Almost none at all. Some dressed slightly moderately, but still noticeable to the men. They came just to strut - not to win, not for challenge, as Hermione did. It was disgusting.  
  
But, there were enough talented riders to keep the game interesting for her.  
  
The last of the riders came into the waiting area, and the riders came out of the entry way, and onto the dirt track, and up to the starting line. The new rider was having trouble with her Unicorn - or rather, the unicorn was having trouble with her idiot rider.  
  
During the race they would go around the track counter-clockwise, and were placed before the start at the beginning of the East long stretch.  
  
Over head Hermione heard the announcer begin the familiar speech. Hermione held tight to Serendipity, and leapt onto the free sitting saddle.  
  
"Wizards and Witches! Warlocks and Sorceresses! Goblins and Hags! From the years after the wars, when the races were first introduced, nine years ago, blossoms the most loved wizard sport of our age! Today, I welcome you to the Saturday Unicorn Race!" There were loud cheers among the crowd. "Now for the rules-"  
  
There were loud boo's and curses, along with comments such as 'Got on with the races!' and 'Everyone already knows the goddamn rules!'  
  
"As with every race, anything goes. Knocking fellow riders off of Unicorns, hitting, kicking, stealing other unicorns, anything - EXCEPT for MAGIC. There will be no usage of magic during this race, or any other race, by the riders - or audience! Unless otherwise stated. First to complete fifty laps, or last one on their Unicorn, wins!"  
  
The commentator took a dramatic pause.  
  
"And now for our special Saturday rules." The entire crowd hushed. "Decided amongst the judges of the races, are as follows: Audience members are for today, today only, allowed to interfere with the races!" The crowd cheered. "Bring out your wands, wizarding community, and let's see what we can do! Anything goes! However, death is frowned upon. Remember, Unforgivables are 'Unforgivable' for a reason!" There were some grumbles. "Make sure all your bets are in place, because after the race officially begins, no more will be taken tonight. Now, riders."  
  
Hermione tightened her hold on Serendipity. Who knows what the crowd might do!  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, examined the crowd, who all stood or sat impatiently quiet, their wands ready in their hands. Fortunately for her, she was the object of most of the bets, so she didn't quite have to worry about being as savagely attacked as the rest of them.  
  
"On your mark." The riders all held on tighter. Hermione's muscles tightened, and took a last glance at the crowds around her, the eerily lighted arena, the black railings and walls of the stadium, the clear night sky above. "Get set."  
  
"Here we go," Hermione whispered as she leaned forward, and Serendipity blinked in response.  
  
"Let the races, begin!"  
  
~*~  
  
So! Original? Not? When this was started, there was nothing out there like this. so if there is now, please inform me, so I can go kick their ass. . My woderful awesome fantastic muse Ducky told me about this idea, I just FELL in LOOOVE with it, and began writing it without her permission. and she just gave it to me, so, here it is! Do you like? Do you want more?  
  
And, just for anyone who came upon this story NOT by looking for Hermione/Snape romances, then, this is a romance/Action adventure kindof thing. with Hermione and Snape. Both of them. Together. Before the end. so, if that bothers you, then, you've been warned. For those of you who like that spicy, tension filled bitter like romance that have little or no kissing and if there's sex at ALL then it's completely random and not written in, then, you've come to the right place! 


	2. Chapter 2

Black Rider  
  
By Mae Noelle and Ducky  
  
Disclaimer -- Nothing is ours, I promise. Never has been, never will be. Gasp! Can you believe it?  
  
AN - Ah, I love this fic now. Which means it will come along faster then the others. reviews make stories my favorite, by the way. *wink*  
  
And to whoever doesn't like my Unicorns name, too damn bad. I do.  
  
And! By the way, 'Sere' is pronounced 'Sair' . S + air. Yay for you.  
  
*cough* please review! *cough*  
  
~2 -- Race Day -- 2~  
  
Severus stood rigidly, his right hand grasping the cold iron railing, which fenced in all the spectators of the race. Behind him noisily sat what seemed like the entirety of the wizarding community, all of which sat impatiently in the stands, looking around the stadium and turning to their neighbors for small talk.  
  
Turning a quick glare to someone who had shoved past him, Severus leaned forward, now gripping the railing with both hands, and looked down onto the dirt track, which lay four feet at most from the lowest point of the stands.  
  
He sighed slightly, looking over the edge and waiting impatiently for the race to begin.  
  
He couldn't explain why he was here every race day, nor why he still wanted to come back the next. He told himself it was because it was a sport, and the competition, and maybe the gambling - but a certain rider always floated to the top of his mind.  
  
He realized he had slipped off into his thoughts when he heard the stadium around him cheering wildly. He snapped his head to his left, where all the riders and their unicorns were walking out of the large rider entrance caved into the side of the audience stands and onto the track. The Unicorns stopped at the starting point (well, all but one, who seemed to be having trouble with it's rider), and from around the arena a voice boomed.  
  
"Wizards and Witches! Warlocks and Sorceresses! Goblins and Hags! From the years after the wars, when the races were first introduced, nine years ago, blossoms the most loved wizard sport of our age! Today, I welcome you to the Saturday Unicorn Race!" Severus tightened his grip on the rail as the crowds blasted their cheers behind him, nearly deafening him.  
  
One day I will go deaf from these races, he mused. Which might be considered a good thing, considering all the things he had to hear.  
  
"Now for the rules-" The audience sighed in impatience. Severus himself could recite the rules word for word, but today was Saturday, which meant that there would be a special rule that only came in effect today. The Saturday before, the special rule was that each rider could use one (approved) magical ability, and the week before it was that there were dust bombs hidden in certain spots around the track.  
  
The commentator continued. "As with every race, anything goes. Knocking fellow riders off of Unicorns, hitting, kicking, stealing other unicorns, anything - EXCEPT for MAGIC. There will be no usage of magic during this race, or any other race, by the riders - or audience! Unless otherwise stated. First to complete fifty laps, or last one on their Unicorn, wins!" The audience, along with the commentator, dramatically paused. Severus felt himself leaning forward waiting for the announcement. "And now for our special Saturday rules. Decided amongst the judges of the races, are as follows: Audience members are for today, today only, allowed to interfere with the races! Bring out your wands, wizarding community, and let's see what we can do! Anything goes!" With that the entire crowd whipped out their wands in one solid, fluid motion, and cheered immensely. Severus, however, did not reach for his wand. He wouldn't meddle with the race - he wanted to watch every moment of it. "However, death is frowned upon. Remember, Unforgivables are 'Unforgivable' for a reason!" Then there were some grumbles. "Make sure all your bets are in place, because after the race officially begin, no more will be taken tonight. Now, riders."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. This was the most interesting Saturday Special he had come across so far, and it would undoubtedly be an interesting race.  
  
With an air of impatience himself, the commentator continued, "Make sure all your bets are in place, because after the race officially begins, no more will be taken tonight. Now, riders."  
  
Severus unfolded his arms, his eyes focused on the black rider, who was leaning forward, whispering to her Unicorn.  
  
"On your mark!" Everyone silenced in a moment. "Get set!" No one moved a muscle, though their wands were all raised. "Let the races, begin!"  
  
There was a loud bang, and the Unicorns with their riders took off, with much cheering of the crowd.  
  
Severus momentarily wondered who the spectators curses wand spells would affect - the black rider would surely be the target of anyone who appreciated a challenge, just so they could turn around and boast to all that they had beaten down the Black Rider; but most bets were on her, so most would be trying to protect her. But then there were all the poorly dressed women that the men would be protecting (or trying to further undress), though the women in the crowd would be working with all their might to blast out of the arena.  
  
He leaned further over the railing, propping his arms up and resting his chin on his folded hands. His eyes were going in circles around the track, following the Black Rider as she raced besides the more amateur riders. She wasn't in first, but he wasn't worried - she always made it to the end before anyone did. In fact, so far as he knew, she had only lost five races out of the hundred she must've competed in, and was a living legend for it.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione held tight, hoping to God she could keep dodging the oncoming spells as well as she had in the past two minutes. Around her she could vaguely hear the commentator screaming out phrases like, "McKullkan has been screwed by an incoming albino monkey! How crazy will these spells get? Will our riders even make it to ten laps?" and "The Black Rider has managed to dodge most of the spells so far - looks like she's not looking for trouble, or for help!"  
  
It was crazier then any Saturday she had ever competed in - matched maybe only by the magical monsoon that was created over the arena a few months ago, or maybe when the judges were allowed to throw spells down themselves.  
  
A woman wearing what appeared to be a flashy purple robe artfully hacked into pieces with flashy underwear underneath sped up to Hermione. Hermione looked over quickly, trying to watch ahead at what looked like an incoming spell threat. The girl to her right was almost tinted blue, along with her unicorn.  
  
The woman reached out with her left hand and made a grab at Hermione's arm.  
  
Hermione whipped her arm away, and tried to move Sere over to the left, away from the girl, but not before receiving an electric shock - the woman's blue shell was a force field! Hermione mentally noted to find out who it was who threw that charm down, and to pulverize them.  
  
The woman was again making mad reaches at Hermione, attempting to shock her off her unicorn, and Hermione's arm was beginning to throb. She tried to urge Sere onwards, as she could do nothing to the girl with her force field but dodge.  
  
Fortunately, 'Finite Incantato's were thrown into the arena occasionally, stopping all spells - and this was one of those lucky times. The electric woman stopped grabbing, and began to slow down, suddenly afraid of Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, and quickly Sere circled around, reading Hermione's thoughts. The woman had already slowed down dramatically, but Hermione wasn't about to let her go - she rushed forward - which was now facing all the oncoming Unicorns - and bee lined straight for the not-so- electric-now woman, scaring the riders around her as they dove out of her way.  
  
The woman, suddenly realizing what danger she was in, tried to spin her unicorn around, but not before Hermione came to her side and lifted her leg and aimed a well placed kick in the woman's side, knocking the woman clear off her Unicorn. Hermione nearly lost balance and fell backwards herself, but recovered and steered Serendipity around the fallen woman and her Unicorn. Hermione stopped and glared down at the woman, who looked up from the ground, horrified, scrambled to her feet and ran off the track and out of the arena.  
  
"Too easy," Hermione mumbled. She looked up to the crowd, to about the place where the 'Finite Incantato' had issued. "Come, Sere." She cooed, to start her running again, when out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure in black, leaning on the railing. She turned her head, and saw a man with his arms folded over the railing, a wand held loosely in his right hand, staring straight in her direction, unmistakably at her.  
  
"Snape?" She said to herself, almost leaning off Serendipity.  
  
Suddenly from behind something hit her back with the force of an iron baseball bat. She lurched forward, cringing at the burning sensation tingling her skin, and at the sudden thought of the bruise that would develop out of that.  
  
She snapped her head up dangerously narrowed her eyes, and with a little nudge to Sere they were speeding in the direction of the two riders that were battling it out in front of her. They will probably kill themselves off, she thought to herself. But I want to take a shot at them first.  
  
Before her eyes she watched the woman on the left heave something across the gap between her and the other rider and knock the other woman clear off of her Unicorn, sending her flying over the track.  
  
Hermione let out a little shriek as Serendipity dove to the right to avoid the other Unicorn and her rider, almost sending Hermione herself to the dust. Hermione held Sere tight as they raced up to the victorious woman, Obviously the one that had hit her.  
  
After she had gotten close enough, Hermione realized that this woman was one of her serious competitors - Arianna Flasts, who had apparently been hit with some sort of engorgement charm on her arm.  
  
"That HURT," Hermione screamed into the air being whipped around her face, catching the attention of Arianna.  
  
"I keep forgetting you are a woman under all that bulk!" Arianna yelled back, half smiling as she waved her massive arm in the air like a block of wood. "Why don't I knock off your hood, and find out for sure? And then knock you off your Unicorn completely?"  
  
"Ari!" Hermione yelled back, hoping no one in the audience could really hear their loud conversation. "I always win! What makes you think this time's any different?"  
  
"This!" Arianna yelled, and with seemingly enormous effort, swung her arm back over at Hermione, who leaned to her right so far that she was only saved from falling by Sere's own dive out of the way. "Well, there's been times you've lost, don't pretend to be invincible. It's when you claim to be invincible that you usually fall!" Arianna sped up momentarily, and swung around the front to Hermione.  
  
Hermione gasped as the arm flew in front of her, and instinctively tightened her legs, and brought up her hands, and caught Arianna's arm, which knocked her back a foot and knocked a lot of wind out of her.  
  
Before Hermione could convince Sere to turn right, Sere was pulling away. Hermione tried to yank at the massive arm, trying to yank with it Arianna. But Arianna and Noelle, her Unicorn, moved sharply with them, and through turns and slides they remained locked.  
  
"Ow!" Arianna cried, as Hermione resorted to pinching her arm. "Let go already, and figt like a real woman!"  
  
They turned sharply around the corner, as they were bee-lining straight for the stands. Hermine was flung into Arianna, who slapped her away, as Hermione tried to take advantage of the situation and push Arianna off.  
  
In a last effort move, Hermione flung Arianna's bat-like arm over Arianna's tilting body, and the weight of it and her being obviously unprepared for it caused her to tilt even further sideways. Hermione gave one last push and punch and watched as Arianna tumbled off, and stared behind her as she rolled in the dust, only to sit up scowling a second later.  
  
Hermione now found herself half on Serendipity, and half on Noelle - if either of them moved away from the other as they ran she would immediately fall in the dust, with her luck be trampled, and end up rolling in the dust back with Arianna. Of course, Sere realized this, and stuck herself to Noelle as they ran, but Noelle was moving completely wild.  
  
"No! No! Please, no, wa-a-a-ait, no-" Hermione whispered urgently, trying to pat Noelle. "Just stay still a moment longer-"  
  
Noelle made one last jerk, and Hermione felt herself falling. She bent her knees to keep her feet from catching anything and making the fall worse.  
  
Once on the ground, face down, she breathed in, feeling the comfort of not moving. Then, she reluctantly stood and moved over out of the way of the unicorns, and dusted her now brown clothes off, muttering curses under her breath.  
  
When she looked up again, above her in the stands stood her old potions professor, staring down with a surprised look on his face (along with quite a few other spectators).  
  
She couldn't help but stare back.  
  
Before it could even set on her that the look in his eye was as none she had ever seen on him before, the booming voice echoed through the arena, drawing all attention to it.  
  
"And, people, it looks like the Black Rider has won once again!" It startled her, not only because of her quiet revere, but because of the mention of her winning.  
  
She glanced at the race track - she hadn't seen or heard anyone go by, but she was a little too preoccupied to notice. Looks like everyone had fallen off their unicorns for one reason or another before she had.  
  
A man came running out of an entrance hole in the stadium, with people from the daily prophet. Hermione sighed. Each race they came, hoping for her name, for her face, for a word, and a glimpse under her hood. every time they never got it.  
  
"Black Rider! Black Rider! You have just won! Would you like to say anything to the Prophet? Can we get your picture? Can you take off your hood?" A woman with obviously fake yellow hair stuck the end of a quill in her mouth, and sucked on it momentarily. Hermione snapped her head to this person. "Answer me, if you would be so kind - in your own words, would you say your childhood was, 'happy'?"  
  
"Rita Skeeter?" Hermione said incredulously, startling everyone around her, the woman most of all. "I thought I-" She cut herself off, wanting to smack her forehead, and the woman began to speak, shooken up herself.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said, her quill grasped tight in her hand. "My name is Polly Shorebanks." She pointed to a little badge on her shirt. She then narrowed her eyes. "Why would you say that?"  
  
The balding man, with his own badge labeled 'BUR Judge', ignored all and bustled in front of the reporters. "Ah, well, at least you sound female! As I was confident with our magic specialist that no rider had any enchantments at all on them, I was beginning to think that maybe we actually had a male rider on our hands!" He took Hermione's hand and thrust a little red ribbon in it.  
  
Why would they think that? Hermione asked herself. "I told you years ago to just keep these damn things-" Hermione tried to shove the ribbon back into the man's hand, but he had run back to the entrance.  
  
"Could you say a few words to the public about your stunning victory today?" 'Polly' asked, doing the blockade dance as Hermione repeatedly tried to step around her, though she remained in her way.  
  
"No." Hermione said bluntly. Then, just as wands were being raised at her for several reasons, Serendipity nudged her in the back. Hermione smiled to herself, scooted backwards, and leapt onto Sere and sped away.  
  
Once inside the stables, and into the semi-safety of their private room, she removed the saddle and put out extra food, as a reward for winning.  
  
"Once we reach enough ribbons, we will be able to sell them all for a lifetime's supply of Unicorn treats," Hermione said dryly, shrinking the ribbon to 1/10th it's original size, then throwing it in the corner, onto a gigantic pile of shrunken, colorful ribbons. (She had gotten bored one day, when races were postponed, and had to resort to creativity with them)  
  
Pulling off her hood and veil, she crouched down and placed her hands in the enchanted stream that ran through Sere's part of the room, and splashed her face. She walked out of the gate, closed it, and fell backwards onto the soft grass, and closed her eyes, relishing the comfort.  
  
"Oh CRAP!" She yelled, sitting up stiffly, suddenly remembering her meeting with Harry and Ron that night. "Thank GOD the race ended so early!" She murmured, putting back on her hood and veil.  
  
With one last pat and a 'good-bye' Hermione dashed out the door, locking it with a special touch, and began to dash out the hallways.  
  
When turning the last corner, Hermione barely stopped herself before running into another rider.  
  
"You know, Black," She said, smirking. "I am going to get you one day."  
  
"You already have," Hermione said, masking her voice as much as she could. "Last year, around March, I think." She backed away towards the door. "I figured I had lost today - the special was absolutely horrible. Interesting and entertaining, no doubt, for others to watch and take part in..." She willed Arianna to magically go away. She was someone to chat with when you were bored and waiting or the start of the race, or in line behind a juvenile that got busted when entering the magic detector machine. Not someone she preferred. In fact, Arianna reminded Hermione of Malfoy - which wasn't pleasant at all.  
  
"The next time, though, I will get off that damned hood in front of the whole arena! That reporter back there, the one with the weird hair and glasses, just signed me quite a few galleons just to get a name out of you!" She grinned. "How about you just." She reached over to Hermione, "Just take off your hood-" Hermione swatted her hand.  
  
"Not now! So sorry about that. I must be going."  
  
And with that Hermione left the flustered girl behind and began dashing through the streets of the underground town.  
  
People stared as she dashed madly about, making for her preferred exit, when turning she ran straight into another pedestrian.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione cried, as she fell back.  
  
The person she had run into grabbed onto her arms, keeping her from smashing the back f her head on the pavement.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, and realized two very, very bad things - one, this person was Severus Snape. And two - she could see him without the usual dimness of her veil.  
  
She immediately went to shield her face with her hand, and felt for her veil - which was slipping past her nose.  
  
"Sorry about that," She said as huskily and out-of-voice as she could. She broke his strong hold and dashed away, trying to tuck back her veil, wondering why she hadn't done this properly back in her forest room.  
  
Severus stood, surprised, though more so at the fact that he recognized something about those eyes, then at the fact that he had almost bulldozed over the Black Rider.  
  
~*~  
  
So. how do you like? What would you like to happen? Tell me your ideas, and especially idea's for 'Saturday Special' rules, and I will probably use them. ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Black Rider  
  
By Mae Noelle and Ducky  
  
Disclaimer -- Nothing is ours, I promise. Never has been, never will be. Gasp! Can you believe it?  
  
AN - THANK you to my absolutely WONDERFUL reviewers! Especially Jade - my muse Ducky absolutely loves you, since you write the best reviews for our stories. JasperPress77, Porthos-the-Pirate, piper, Kneazle, tomato, spud snape, Moonlight Aurora, Machu Naru, Lily of the Shadow, Hermi Lu, Amethyst, Silverfox, Hungarian Horntail, Sarah Kingston, Chrissy, Ktie Eiknlng Snape, kittykat52788, sara, and Jade - thank you loads!  
  
~3 -- Phantom -- 3~  
  
Hermione dashed out on the cold dark streets of a town in Wales. The streetlights illuminated small pieces of the street, and were reflected in the many small pools of water lying everywhere.  
  
She leapt from puddle to puddle, making for the alleyway she normally apparated out from.  
  
In an instant she had apparated to her small house, de-blackified herself, and had tidied up for her out-on-the-town date with Harry and Ron. She sprayed another excruciatingly long spritz at her hair with some taming hair spray, and concentrated on the spot Harry had told her to meet them at.  
  
She looked around the alleyway she had apparated to, and immediately saw a flaming red haired figure sitting on a crate, facing away from her.  
  
"Ron!" She yelled, grinning as she saw him jump into the air.  
  
"Geez, Hermione!" Ron said, breathing in deeply, and holding his hand over his heart. "I've been waiting forever, was beginning to think you wouldn't show,"  
  
She laughed slightly still grinning, and looked around her. "Of course I would show - but looks like Harry didn't," She dropped her grin and furrowed her eyebrows, and turned quizzically to Ron.  
  
"Ah, well," He lifted his arms behind his head and smiled helplessly. "You know Harry, always busy."  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, tilter her head down, though still keeping her eyes level with his. "But Harry said he could make this,"  
  
Ron coughed.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, an odd thought forming in her head. "Ron, this wouldn't have anything to do with you asking him not to come, would it?" She narrowed her eyes further as she watched him blush.  
  
"Hermione!" He hissed. "Why would I do such a thing? You know Harry's always got things popping up in his face, and the Minister of Magic gave him a call and Harry couldn't refuse, and he told me to say sorry..." He reached into his pockets and pulled out three tickets. "And he gave me these. it was supposed to be for all of us, for tonight, gifts from some Quidditch Seeker scout. For tonight. He said we should go see it, and give the third to some hobo we see on the way."  
  
He gave her his sad pathetic look, one he was rather good at, and Hermione felt herself softening. Harry was always busy, and now Ron was all embarrassed. She sighed.  
  
"Well, alright. sorry. what are the tickets for?" She tried to grab the tickets from Ron, but he playfully yanked them away.  
  
Inside she cringed at the thought of spending the entire night alone with Ron, and racked her mind for an instant excuse to leave that wouldn't make her feel too guilty.  
  
"It's for a musical of some sort, playing down at a London theater," He held them up again, and raised an eyebrow. "Phantom of the Opera, I do believe. Do you wanna go?"  
  
His look was pleading, and she felt bad for even thinking of deserting him. but.  
  
"All right," She said, and cringed again when Ron took the liberty of taking her arm, and smiled. She forced on a smile herself, and tried to keep up as he speed-walked towards the London Theater.  
  
After a few blocks Hermione could see a long line protruding from large doors and a booth.  
  
She went to stop at the end of the line, but Ron continued around them, up to the doors, and finally had to let go of Hermione to make his way through the crowd.  
  
Hermione tried to give her confused look to Ron, but he was completely engrossed in looking important as he passed the elegantly dressed men and women.  
  
Looking at the perfect attire of the people around her, Hermione suddenly became self-conscious and looked down at her dress robe, which was terribly plain, and was thankful that she hadn't gone with the normal pair of slacks and shirt that she had planned to wear. Ron, however, looked as though he knew of the show, and was wearing a sort of fancy tux like a waiter would wear, and completely contrasted with what he looked like from the neck up.  
  
The man at the front of the doors eyed Ron as he bustled past the line, and was about to open his mouth in rebuke when Ron shoved two tickets in his face.  
  
"Ah," The man said slowly, reading the tickets, then looking Ron and Hermione over. "Promotional tickets." He opened the door, and motioned with his hand to enter. "Have a good show," He sneered, and turned back to the crowd.  
  
Hermione was about to open her mouth herself, when Ron grabbed her arm again, and was leading her through the large theater.  
  
She stared at the beautiful paintings and things hanging on the walls, and kept expecting the paintings to move when she remembered she was in a muggle theater. She vaguely remembered the theater, from previous trips with her parents.  
  
In another moment Hermione was being shoved into her seat, which was directly in the front, almost too close. They were seated off to the side, which slightly annoyed her - she didn't mind what row she was in, so long as she was in the middle. There was an impressive orchestra lined up in front of her, down a few feet from the seats level.  
  
Ron sat down next to her, turned and smiled. Hermione turned and smiled slightly, and then turned to the front, focused on thinking about the next race to get her through the night.  
  
Ron coughed at her side. "So. Hermione."  
  
She turned hesitantly. "Yes?" She said slowly, trying hard not to appear agitated.  
  
"Why were you so late today?" He looked intently into her eyes, and she felt suddenly uncomfortable. For a minute she considered telling Ron that she was the Black Rider winning the Unicorn Races the entire wizarding world watch, and then laugh as though she was being sarcastic, just to see what he would say.  
  
"Well?" He said again, lifting an eyebrow as he studied her unfocused gaze.  
  
She shook herself out of her little daydream, which involved Ron rolling on the ground laughing at the thought of her even thinking of entering the races, and looked up at Ron.  
  
"Well," Hermione said slowly. "You know me, I just found an interesting book and got wrapped up in it." She grinned at her good excuse - that was so stereotypically her as Ron knew her that she doubted he would even think twice about the matter.  
  
He grinned. "Harry said he came by your house today, to tell you himself that he couldn't make it, and that you weren't there." His grin widened.  
  
"I got really, really wrapped up in my book?" She said slowly, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Hermione," He said warningly. "What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing," She said quickly, realizing with a mental groan that she sounded very guilty. "I didn't say I was reading at my house, anyway. I was at a park." She turned and faced forward, studying the show curtain.  
  
He turned to her, and she felt his eyes bore into the side of her head.  
  
"Hermione," He said, in so serious a tone that she felt her eyes being magnetized towards the source. "Harry and I have been trying to contact you, and most of the time you are either not there, or completely ignoring us - on purpose."  
  
She blinked. "What times have you tried to contact me? I've already told you - they put me on overtime at the Ministry, and I'm working on -"  
  
"Hermione!" He hissed, and she stopped her excuses. "I'm talking about on your time off! Saturdays, Thursday nights. I tried calling you last Saturday, but you weren't there-"  
  
"I told you, Ron, that I was called in for a special-"  
  
"I contacted the Ministry and they said you were off for the night!" He yelled through a clenched jaw. He immediately looked around to see if anyone could have heard him.  
  
Hermione looked away, furious. She actually had been called for a special meeting, Saturday morning. she couldn't justify out right lying. Lying wasn't really lying if you were doing It through a loophole.  
  
"Well?" He said slowly, still boring a hole through her head. After she ignored him for a few more moments he said again, slightly hysterically, "Well?"  
  
She turned her head sharply to the opposite side and glared stubbornly.  
  
"Saturday nights. Thursday nights.. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were gone off to the Unicorn races." His hard glare softened a bit as the corners of his mouth started to twitch, and he quickly turned forward.  
  
For a minute she was completely blown away, confused as to how Ron would have been able to guess. (It wasn't that hard, really, but. he's Ron.) He would have jumped straight away to hr having a secret boyfriend that she met exactly at the time of the unicorn races.  
  
"I guess that by your silence that I guessed correctly." He started to grin. Hermione's brain raced. "I knew that you were lying when you said you hated watching the Unicorn races! You've been betting on them or something this whole time, haven't you? Is that why you keep going - because you've racked up a dept you gotta pay, and want to keep it a secret?" His grin widened as he turned back towards her. "Am I right?"  
  
Hermione let out her breath, almost feeling like bursting out laughing at his logic.  
  
"Ah, well, something like that," Hermions aid nervously, wanting to drop the subject.  
  
"Do - do you go with anyone?" Ron said after a long, uncomfortable pause.  
  
"No." She said flatly, looking to her right as she noticed the first people finally coming into their seats.  
  
"Ah, well," Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye look down into his lap, and twidle with his thumbs nervously.  
  
She could almost see what was coming.  
  
"I've heard the Unicorn Races are very good, but I haven't been to too many,"  
  
Hermione turned her head forward. She closed her eyes and began to massage her temples, feeling the nervousness radiate from Ron.  
  
"And since you know your way around the Underground City," Hermione could feel him grin. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to next Thursday's Unicorn Race?"  
  
Hermione sighed into her hands, and let her hair fall and cover her face.  
  
There was another uncomfortable pause, in which she could feel Ron shift and shift again and again in his seat, until finally a starting note was played from the orchestra in front of her.  
  
She sighed again, though now in relief, and turned to the stage and watched the curtains open.  
  
The musical was absolutely stunning, and by the end of it she was sure that if she had been in this, she would have run away with Erik, the poor guy. She had the insane urge to jump up and run away, before the musical play ended and she was forced to spend more time with Ron.  
  
The beautiful music ended all too soon, with a storm of applause and a standing ovation. Hermione quickly made her way between the standing people, weaving in and out until she had gotten into the open air in front of the theater.  
  
Ron, of course, had caught up quickly, and was once again holding her arm.  
  
"What a wonderful, erm, play." Ron said quickly, seeing the dead expression on Hermione's face.  
  
"It's a musical," She retorted, and tried again to be free of Ron.  
  
"Yes, there was lots of music, wasn't there?" Ron said lamely, and coughed. Hermione kept her stare straight ahead, ignoring his staring at her. "Well, about that offer I made-" He coughed again. "Would you? I mean, would you like to go with me to-"  
  
Hermione interrupted him with a cough, and took advantage of Ron's abashed state to free her arm, and jumped ahead of him.  
  
"Ah! Well, nice night, but I'm afraid I have to leave early now, you know - loads of paperwork and such to do on an experimentation thing I found, for the ministry, you know, so I must be leaving! Good bye!" And she turned around and began to job to the empty alleyway, which was only three blocks down the street, leaving behind a thunderstruck Ron, his arm still held out.  
  
She ran into the alleyway, and in an instant she was back into her little home. She flew immediately to her big, soft chair, which was against the wall of her living room.  
  
The first thought that raced across her head was that Harry needed a visit tomorrow, and that Ron didn't need one for a good solid year. She sadly got out of her comfortable chair, and went to put away the black clothes that were messily lying all over her bedroom.  
  
She folded the dragon skin pants and placed them on a shelf in her closet, carefully laying each layer of her black outfit on top of them, and then placed her boots in the corner.  
  
A large novel began calling to her from the dresser, and Hermione was compelled to sit for a late night read, but not before placing her black gloves into the pocket of a dark green robe that was hanging on the door knob.  
  
Before long the book was laying on the nightstand, and she was snoring away, and for lack of better thoughts, the Phantom of the Opera there, inside her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Oooh! Phantom of the Opera! Ooo!  
  
So... how do you like? What would you like to see happen? TELL ME your ideas for 'Saturday Special' Rules, and I will probably use them!  
  
I absolutely refuse to write any sort of war-thing... no war flash backs, no, "Remember that time, during the war...?" lines, no nothing. Most people try and write war stuff, and it sucks. I've read a few good ones, but... I know mine wouldn't be one of them, so I won't even try. I use this same excuse for not writing sorting hat songs. Heh. 


	4. Chapter 4

Black Rider  
  
Mae and Ducky  
  
Disclaimer -- See my stuff? Neither do I. Even the plot belongs to my friend - I am just this baby's surrogate mother.  
  
A.N. Oh! This is becoming one of my favorite ficcies to write! Which means they will come out faster then my other fics... reviews make stories my favorite, btw! *cough*pleasereview!!*cough*  
  
Ah! Reviewers, I LOVE you!  
  
~4 -- Potter and Potions-- 4~  
  
Hermione wrapped the cloak tighter around herself as the sharp wind stung her face, and whipped her hair around. She approached the tall brick building steadily, and brought her wand out of her pocket.  
  
She tapped a brick to her right, and a large archway formed. Harry had an odd fascination with making brick archways.  
  
With a step inside the archway the wind stopped instantly, and Hermione looked around to see a large courtyard, full of beautiful trees and shrubs.  
  
A man with messy black hair spun his head around to see who had come into his home, and after seeing the guest, turned his chair around to face her.  
  
"Ah! Hermione! How are you? Nice to see a friendly face," He said in a jolly tone, putting down a book. He immediately stood and walked towards her. "You wouldn't believe how busy I've -" He stopped talking and walking after he realized she was standing in the same spot she had been, the same look on her face.  
  
She just stared, and could feel it turning into a glare.  
  
Harry coughed nervously, and said with a laugh, "What's got you now, Hermione?"  
  
"Has this been what's taking up your schedule?" She said airily, looking around and plucking a leaf off the nearest tree. "I can see why you are so stressed - stressed enough to skive out on spending time with your friends," She turned her wandering gaze back to Harry, willing herself to shoot daggers.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "Now, Hermione, see here - I wouldn't just skip out on anything. You know I have things to do - and I was asked to be at an important meeting last night, and I couldn't skive out of that, so I had to postpone our time." He folded his arms across his chest. "Besides, Herm, you know I wouldn't trade time with you guys for anything else,"  
  
Hermione felt a twinge of guilt nagging at the back of her mind, but she ignored it, and continued on. "Harry! How can you magically have to leave, (important things usually are given out in advance) and I magically get stuck with Ron for the entire night?"  
  
"Ah, yes," Harry said with a slight cough, and Hermione's eyes narrowed. "About that. that was a complete coincidence, and Ron's asking me to leave the two of you alone had nothing to do with my decision to go to the meeting." Harry couldn't hold back a sly grin.  
  
"And just what was this meeting about?" Hermione demanded, feeling angrier every moment.  
  
"That's not important," He said slowly, turning back to his chair. "I came to tell you all this in person, you know, but you were mysteriously not home, again. Things will always surprise you when you aren't ready." He gave her an odd look, which she ignored. "Where are you always disappearing off to anyway? Ron talked with me last night - and apart from some nasty things, said that you were always off to see the unicorn races." Harry grinned.  
  
Hermione coughed slightly, looking away.  
  
"Is it true then?" He asked, his grin widening.  
  
"Ah, well," Hermione sputtered, continuing to study the ground.  
  
"So all that stuff you said about how the 'Unicorn games were pointless, used-to-exploit-women, abusive to the unicorns, pointless, stupid, another thing for the wizarding people to loose all their galleons on and obsess over' was bull? Everything you said against the unicorn races was a cover for you to get in without feeling ashamed?" Harry rambled on, and Hermione felt her face reddening.  
  
"No! I still believe every word I said against the Unicorn races - they do intentionally exploit women (Stupid, stupid women), the gambling problems have increased insanely because of the races, Unicorns are hurt, and everything else." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Harry! What you are thinking is wrong, I am telling you. Don't nose in my buisiness, just get over it. You will never know."  
  
Harry's eyebrows were raised further, and after narrowing his eyes for an intense stare out, he finally gave and said, "All right, so we go on to Ron's second theory, that you are seeing someone."  
  
Hermione sighed loudly, and thrust her face into her hands.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, Hermione - I am just joking!" He laughed. "Not about him saying it. of course he mentioned something like that - but I am joking about my believing him. I would be more likely to believe you were competing in the Unicorn races yourself before believing you were seeing someone without telling me!" He laughed again, and Hermione chuckled nervously.  
  
Harry finally ceased, and had to remove his glasses to wipe away the tears of mirth forming at the corners of his eyes. Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
  
"But - Herm - seriously - last night couldn't've been that bad," He looked up at her, one eyebrow arched.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Yes, Harry, it was. And I don't want you to try pulling any stunts like that again. I am a grown woman, damnit! I can handle my own love life - on my own," She folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head up a tad.  
  
Harry sighed. "Hermione, you don't have a love life, and I was just. nudging you a bit. and you know he's liked you since forever."  
  
Hermione stared. "And why? WHY is it that he does? He's always acting like I'm a pain in the ass - he is such an idiot - he is always arguing with me, can't keep his mouth shut, is a complete nut case - I don't think I'd be with him that way for a million galleons!"  
  
"Hermione," Harry said slowly. "I'm just saying."  
  
"No!" She yelled, stirring a few birds in the near trees. "Just - leave me alone. One prod in the direction of my love life, Harry Potter, and you will pay!" She had inched closer to him throughout the conversation, and with her last word she smacked her wand over his head.  
  
He looked up, bringing his hand to his head and eyeing her with distaste.  
  
" 'Would you like to stay for some milk and cookies' wouldn't be the right thing to say now, would it?" He sighed and stood. "Well, fine, Hermione. Deal with your own problems, I give up trying to push you two together anyway."  
  
"Yes, well, I would love some cookies, but I am going to be late for work-"  
  
"Hermione, its Sunday. You can't seriously expect me to fall for that," He lifted an eyebrow again.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, this time I'm telling the truth. I-" She stopped herself, and added, "Not that I was lying any of those other times, mind you." Harry raised his eyebrows. "But this time the Ministry needs me for a whipping up a very important newly discovered potion, and you can come see for yourself later on."  
  
Harry nodded. "Ah, well, don't worry, I believe you good enough. I am going to go back to my day of relaxation, before another emergency call comes in for another meeting. Good day, see you some time later,"  
  
Hermione nodded to him, and left out the archway. She quickly apparated home, put on her new work robe, and left for the ministry.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione dashed through the Ministry's, passing friendly faces as she went, and came to a complete stop before turning down the hall of the Department of Potions Affairs.  
  
She smoothed out her dark green robes, which she had set out especially for her new job assignment.  
  
In an instant she had knocked on the Head of Departments offices' door, and was entering swiftly, hoping that she hadn't been off time too much.  
  
"Ah! Hermione," Phillip Dunkerbee said loudly, ushering the young woman into the room. "Right on time! Now, if you will take a seat, we will wait another few minutes for your partner to arrive, and during the mean time you can look over these notes-" He stuffed a neat stack of parchments into Hermione's hands, and went to shut the door behind her, and came back around to push her into the nearest chair.  
  
"My - my partner?" She looked down at her notes and then back up at her new boss. She had been told this would be an individual assignment.  
  
"Yes! Damn good Potions expert, this one, and we can't have you mixing up such an important potion without a Potions Master at your side," He was digging through his desk now, pulling out random objects. "Now, I know we told you that you wouldn't be needing a partner, but when reviewing the assignment I decided that, gifted as you may be," Hermione blushed slightly, "That you need some help. This is a very tough potion - and very, very important - can't have any slight blunders on this one."  
  
Hermione nodded, looking over her notes.  
  
"Sir," She said quickly, looking up from her notes. "Might I ask who my partner will-"  
  
But at that moment her partner had arrived.  
  
The door had been wrenched open, and then shut again with a loud slam, and there stood in the doorway a tall man dressed completely in long, black robes and cloak -  
  
Hermione couldn't keep herself from gasping.  
  
"Professor Snape!" She said, a bit too loudly, and immediately wished she hadn't.  
  
"Now, I hardly think you'd be needing to call him 'Professor' anymore!" Mr. Dunkerbee laughed behind her, and ushered Snape into the other seat in front of his desk.  
  
Snape was eyeing Hermione silently, looking a bit shocked himself, but turned back to Mr. Dunkerbee without so much as a second glance back at her.  
  
She, however, could not keep herself from staring.  
  
Mr. Dunkerbee cleared his throat, and began;  
  
"Now, nice to see I don't have to introduce both of you," He eyed Hermione, who was just now regaining her composure. "We may skip to the briefing.  
  
"Now. This potion," He handed Snape his own stack of parchments, to be looked over during the briefing. "Has been in development for some time now. The muggles have been having problems with this ailment since before we now know, but it hadn't been an issue so much for our own culture, with the kinds of preventions we've had at hand. But an alarming rate of wizards and witches are coming down with this sickness, and nothing seems to be even a remote help to it but muggle radiation therapies and European diet therapies. So we have been forced to step in and come up with a treatment of our own.  
  
"Cancer. Each type is specifically different from the next, in each location of the body, in each person, and it is almost impossible to be eradicated by the muggles gadgets today. But we have now found a concoction that, in theory, should break down the mutated cell growth for each type of cancer when taken orally, at specified intervals, for a specified time period. You have already been briefed, I am sure, on the muggles notes on Cancer," Both Hermione and Snape nodded. It had taken Hermione five days straight to read those notes, and ended up missing the previous Thursday's race. "So. we, naturally, have struck an agreement with the muggle prime minister, and this potion shall be put into the muggles hop-sitals-"  
  
"'Hospitals'," Hermione automatically corrected.  
  
"Hospitals.. yes, hospitals - and the muggles are to think this is a normal muggle remedy - and we are never to be bothered. The only thing we'll have out on the muggle market - the only thing we will ever have had out on the muggle market - and," He sighed, as if disappointed. "We have agreed to hand over the potion rights to a team of witch-doctors, who will be making this potion day and night for a while now, and all of the money is to go straight to muggle remedy funding, which we will personally make sure is going to muggle remedies (so that they can come up with their own cure), and not the doctors' salaries.  
  
"You are to begin work on stewing this potion immediately - it should take, oh, I forget how long, it's there on your notes somewhere-" He pointed to the top of Hermione's parchment. "And I've already given you your times for work, and, now, you may leave to the room three doors down the hall, to the right, labeled 'potions testing', and begin work immediately.  
  
"Oh! But first, any questions?" He looked eagerly out at Hermione and Snape, who where both currently looking down at their notes.  
  
Hermione looked up, trying to formulate anything she might have questions on. "Um, Sir -" She started, looking down at her weekly work schedule. "It doesn't say anything about Saturday's work-"  
  
"Ah, well!" Mr. Dunkerbee said, looking out oddly at the two of them, as they had both snapped their eyes up at him after Hermione's question. "Well, since you both specifically asked for Saturday afternoon and nights off from work - and Thursday nights too, I do believe, we have scheduled it - but, I'm afraid, that you will be needing to come in a bit early and stay a bit late on Wednesday's and Sunday's."  
  
Hermione slumped back in her chair, mulling over the facts.  
  
After a minute Mr. Dunkerbee stood, taking a few of his stray objects with him. "Well, if that is all. I am going to be visiting another of the heads of departments, to discuss the muggle marketing, you know how to contact me if anything is a trouble."  
  
He began walking out of the room, ushering the two of them out with him, and said good day and pointed them to their new workroom.  
  
She and Snape walked silently into the room, a good deal of distance between them. Snape automatically began to ready the enormous cauldron the moment he entered the room, and so Hermione took that moment to look back over the ingredients and directions notes.  
  
The Potion was unbelievably complex - unmeasureable to the ones she completed during Hogwarts, and other minor jobs at the ministry. It was compromised of not only normal and other elusive plants and objects, but of other potions, all added after perfect intervals of stirring and simmering. She furrowed her eyebrows, and her mind began to race at the thought of such a challenge.  
  
Hermione turned to Snape, and watched for a minute as he prepared the vinegar-and-water based potion above the fire, and walked over.  
  
She picked up the long ladle-looking stick, and prepared to begin stirring up the base, until it was brought to a boil. But as she walked over to stand beside the cauldron, Snape flung out his hand, to stop her.  
  
"It isn't ready to stir yet," He said quietly, with a bit of impatience in his voice.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am fully aware of that - but I am allowed to be as close to the cauldron as you are," She said, a bit snippily, as she pushed his hand down and walked over to the side of the cauldron.  
  
He merely gave her his usual venomous stare, and Hermione couldn't help but notice that he looked as though he was going to respond with 'Ten points from Gryffindor' or something along that line. As she finally began to stir he fell back and began to read his notes.  
  
Once she had finished stirring, Hermione went back to a large set of cabinets on the wall, and began to pull out the necessary ingredients for a minor potion she would have to be adding later on.  
  
Snape was beside her, working on a different table, pulling out ingredients and another cauldron.  
  
Suddenly realizing that he had all the same ingredients out that she did, she called out, "Prof - erm, Snape - um- Severus - um - Sir -"  
  
He turned around, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I'm already brewing the potion you got out, I think-" She held up the notes for that particular potion, and he sighed in frustration.  
  
"Very well," He came over to her table, and put down his notes, and took out a quill. "I think we should each choose a part to do, and then mark it off - so that we do not end up making two of the same potion, and ruin our initial one,"  
  
"I think," Hermione said, moving over away from him. "That we should make a sort of checklist, and when each part needs to be done, we take alternate turns making each batch, and-"  
  
"Just. Choose. A damn. Part." He threw her the quill. "I don't want to keep referring to you and what you've done - I just want to get the potions done and over with and stored-"  
  
"But some of these need to be made on the spot," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Well, obviously, we will have to make those then, won't we? But the rest we can get done now - so we have more time to get the rest done when it's needed."  
  
He narrowed his eyes further, and pointed his finger at the parchments. "Be quick, I want to get something done today."  
  
She glared and grabbed his quill quickly, and they set about separating all of the potions work.  
  
He finally left her side, and retreated to a corner of the room to work on his potions alone.  
  
Hermione, after a certain amount of time, walked back over to the large cauldron in the middle of the room, and sprinkled five milliliters of crushed insect wings over the surface of the boiling base solution, and continued stirring, all as Severus turned to watch her every move.  
  
Finally, after Severus nearly ruined his potion as he made sure she was not destroying their own potion, Hermione said impatiently, "You know, I am an adult now, out of Hogwarts, and just because I am not a potions master yet that doesn't mean I have no clue how to brew a potion."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and went back to his small potion.  
  
"In fact, I think it was Professor Dumbledore himself that told me, after I brewed that potion for him (when you were off somewhere) that I could replace you as soon as I got out of Hogwarts, if I made it my mission." She said this, mostly to herself, but Severus turned around sharply.  
  
"When was this?" He said suspiciously, a vial tight in his hand.  
  
She shrugged. "I assume one of the nights you were off spying for him. You were gone a lot, I do not know when exactly."  
  
This seemed to send him thinking, and back to his quiet state, leaving Hermione free to breathe.  
  
Hermione's mind wandered instantly as she sat down, to the one thing that could make her feel exited - the upcoming unicorn race.  
  
Thursday's Unicorn Race - a nice race, with normal rules.  
  
She suddenly remembered that Ron had asked her to go with him on next Thursday's race. She involuntarily shuddered.  
  
No - she enjoyed the Thursday's races, though they weren't as unexpected and challenging as Saturdays, a lot more riders turned up - a lot more people too, because they weren't so late at night as Saturdays races. A lot more families, and a lot less skimpy pro riders.  
  
She sat and wondered to herself what this Saturday's Special would be, while mixing up her mini-potion.  
  
Again she was struck by an important thought - Severus had asked for Thursday's and Saturday's off too. Severus had been there last Saturday. and now that she thought about it, she remembered that black figure leaning over the railing out of the corner of her eye in almost every other race that she could remember. And, she had a sinking feeling that he had delivered some of the spells that had saved her butt that last race.  
  
She snuck a look over her shoulder at him, wondering to herself why he would be so ardent a Unicorn Race fan. surely he didn't come there for the skimpily dressed women falling off their Unicorns all over the place, as most of the assholes in the crowd were.  
  
Severus suddenly looked back over his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow as she stared, gaze unfocused as she was lost in thought.  
  
She focused her gaze and realized what she was doing, and turned back to her potion, feeling a bit stupid.  
  
Hermione turned her thoughts back to the Unicorn races, and tried to wonder among herself if she had ever sat back and watched a Race before. the only time she could think of was way back when, when she was first starting, and she had actually been kicked off before the race had started, and watched almost the entire race from the entry way.  
  
Before she knew it, her mini-potion was complete, and the main potion was stowed away, and Severus was leaving.  
  
She sighed to herself and collected her notes and such, and went out into the hall, to the lift.  
  
Instead of apparating home immediately, she walked along the streets, mulling thoughts over in her head. Like how Harry had been trying to push her and Ron together. and Severus being her partner for the most important job of her life so far. and Severus watching the races.  
  
Only after an old scrubby man began to slightly follow Hermione, winking whenever she turned back, did she swing into an alley and aparate to her house.  
  
She threw off her green dress robe, neglecting to stow it away properly, and read through her notes a bit more before retiring for the night, purposely forgetting to check her answering machine.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, yes, yes - I know, I made up a department for the ministry, but hell if I care.  
  
Ah. 'pro' is a 'prostitute' . just in case anyone didn't know. funny story about my class to go along with that. won't bring it up now, though, don't want to bore you.  
  
So... how do you like? What would you like to see happen? TELL ME your ideas for 'Saturday Special' Rules, and I will probably use them! (I've only got a so-so list so far)  
  
Ok. I've been questioned about the ages. well, I've thought about it, and Sev and James were in the same year. James and Lily ran off and married right out of Hogwarts, I've decided, and had Harry at 18 years old. Hermione is now 23. So that means Sev is. Sev is 41 years old. O_O I don't like the sound of that. See, everyone, this is why I've refrained from writing Sev/Herm fics! That age difference REALLY bugs me! What if Lily had Harry at 25, like a normal person? That would mean Sev would be 50 when Hermione was 25! How can the normal person deal with that? That is wrong! That is sick! That is. just odd! BUT I am going to mentally drop that age difference, so that I can write this fic with a clear conscience, so from now on Sev is only 28. Anyone who dares oppose me.  
  
Is this not the most original plot in the world?! *shines* Ducky told me I could have it, since she was really busy, and I had already written chapter one... so woo hoo! Here I am, with chapter four! Praise Ducky, my mighty muse. 


	5. Chapter 5

Black Rider  
  
Mae and Ducky  
  
Disclaimer -- See my stuff? Neither do I. Even the plot belongs to my friend - I am just this baby's surrogate mother.  
  
From now on there is a Department of Potions Affairs.  
  
Ah! Reviewers, I LOVE you!  
  
~5 -- Flowers at the Ministry -- 5~  
  
The rest of the week dragged by slowly, littered with calls from Ron and arguments with Severus, leading up to one of the worst weeks Hermione had had in a long time.  
  
She walked into room 23, labeled 'Potions Testing', wishing she were back in bed. The day before, Wednesday, she and Severus had to stay until the wee hours of the morning to get their work done, and she'd barely gotten to sleep before her alarm clock was exploding in her ear again.  
  
Severus didn't stir when the door was slammed moodily behind her, nor did he turn or make any sign to acknowledge he was aware of her entering.  
  
She ignored him, making straight for the back of the room, to where her potions were stored, gazing into the large cauldron as she walked past.  
  
Her robes had creases all over them, and her slightly bushy hair was worse then ever, as she had not taken time that morning to tidy up too much. Having slept in her robes might've had something to do with it.  
  
She noticed her pocket felt odd, and she reached her hand into it, pulling out her wand. The other pocket was empty.  
  
Did she have anything in her pockets? She couldn't remember. Really, she couldn't remember much from the past few days, except how much they sucked. She didn't even have it in her to get ready for the race tonight, much less participate in it.  
  
She sighed and turned back to her potion.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus turned around after monitoring his potions activity for a few minutes, and prepared to add the next ingredient to the main potion.  
  
By the large cauldron was a lone table, on which sat a parchment in quill. They had decided to make the checklist after the girl nearly added another pint of toads blood not two seconds after he had.  
  
He crossed out the next ingredient on the list and added it swiftly, checking the clock to make sure he stirred it in at precisely twenty-eight hours and fifty-two minutes since the last ingredient.  
  
As he made to turn back to his table his eye caught on something black, lying behind the cauldron on the floor.  
  
He walked around the cauldron, his eyes fixed on the black lumps now lying in front of him, and gingerly prodded them with the end of his wand. He picked them up and turned them over in his hands - gloves. Black leather gloves. And they were quite small.  
  
He turned to look at Miss Granger, who had her back to him, and was meddling with the ingredients around her.  
  
In an instant he was next to her, and he prodded her slightly in the back with his wand, which he had in his left hand.  
  
She winced, and brought a hand up to her back, and turned to look around at him, her glare cold as ice.  
  
"I barely touched you," He said flatly, raising the gloves to her eye view.  
  
"I have a bruise," She said coldly, eyeing the gloves he was now shoving into her face. "What are those? Why are you over here?"  
  
He sighed impatiently. "These were on the floor, and I merely assumed that since you and I are the only people who enter this room that they were yours, as they are not mine, and I decided, out of kindness of my heart, to bring them over to you instead of pitching them into the garbage bin."  
  
She ignored his comment and ripped the gloves out of his hand, eyeing him oddly.  
  
"My gloves?" She said softly, now turning them over in her hands.  
  
"Yes, well, I guess so. You're welcome."  
  
She managed to throw him a dirty look before he turned and walked hastily off to his own set of potions.  
  
For the millionth time that week, he had felt a sense of recognition when looking into her eyes. yes, yes, having taught the girl seven years of their lives would warrant that, but it was something else, something that he couldn't quite place.  
  
And those gloves. he had only seen black leather gloves like that in one place previous, and that place was - but no. That would be ludicrous. They were sold everywhere, any person could have black leather gloves.  
  
He tried, once again, to push those absurd thoughts out of his mind, and get back to the potions before him.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione absentmindedly brought her hand up to her back again, barely touching the cloth covering her back as she traced the bruise on her back, courtesy of the last Unicorn Race.  
  
She reached her hand into her pocket, and brought out her gloves again, wondering for the upteenth time why they would have been on the floor of her work place.  
  
"Of course!" She cried aloud, and immediately threw her hand over her mouth. She knew that Severus was looking at her, and threw her gloves back into her pocket.  
  
Of course! She thought, as she tried to stuff the gloves so they weren't visible. She had stuck them in her new robe after the last time she had raced. the race when she had first noticed Severus. Where he had almost noticed her.  
  
She gasped, barely audible, and turned to look at Severus, who's back was facing her.  
  
She had almost completely forgotten! She groaned slightly, finally remembering everything that had happened last Saturday night. He wouldn't be able to recognize her, would he? She turned back around to stare at Severus, as though that might give her the answers. The gloves. his gaze had lingered on the gloves. he couldn't have recognized those either, could he? It's not as if she had dumped her entire black riding wardrobe in front of him, along with a sign pointing to her back saying 'MY BRUISE CAME FROM BEING ATTACKED IN THE UNICORN RACE', but Severus wasn't stupid. and if he had seriously been watching the races every time she was there.  
  
Her mind felt like exploding, and by the time the clock read ten till the end of their early work day she felt like collapsing onto the floor and sleeping there until tomorrow.  
  
But before the day could end peacefully, there was a loud rapping at the door. Severus, who was closest, strode over to it and pulled it open, obviously not expecting the man who appeared behind the door.  
  
Severus didn't mutter a 'hello' or even a 'what do you want', but just stared plainly, as the man with flaming red hair gaped at him.  
  
"Pro-Professor Snape?" Ron said loudly, openly gaping at him.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said incredulously, swiveling around to face the doorway, her sealed potion tight in her arms. "Ron - what are you doing here?"  
  
Ron looked from Snape, who was still holding the door, intending to slam it in his face, to Hermione, who's welcoming look wasn't nearly as friendly as Severus'.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said, trying to smile, still eyeing Severus out of the corner of his eye. "What is he- oh, nevermind - I brought you flowers!" He widened his smile hopefully as he lifted the bunch of slightly wilted orange flowers into the air in front of him.  
  
Realizing that Ron was a plague that wasn't about to leave anytime soon, Snape left the door, and walked back to his potion, to continue putting it away.  
  
Looking relieved that Snape had left his vicinity, Ron stepped forward, the flowers still raised.  
  
"Nice. office thingy. you got here." He said slowly, looking around, trying a bit too obviously to start up a conversation.  
  
Severus, who was now beside Hermione as they both stored their potions, snorted.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and accidentally swung her cauldron around, catching him in the side.  
  
He staggered slightly, and a vile that he was holding slipped from his grasp and smashed on the ground, sending fly eyes rolling across the floor.  
  
She may not like Ron at that moment, but it didn't mean he could laugh at him with her.  
  
Severus turned and glared at her, and for a minute they stood, jaws set and eyes narrowed, as Ron stood uncomfortably in the doorway.  
  
"Oops," Hermione said quietly, glancing at the vile. "Well, I'll leave you to clean this up, then, shall I?"  
  
She turned around and began walking to her bag, and heard a thud, and felt a sharp pain shoot through her body.  
  
Her hand flew up to her back, which had been violated, and glared icily at the back of Severus' head, as he wasn't facing her, but standing innocently, messing with the ingredients.  
  
She purposely walked past him hurriedly, and threw her bag with all her might (which contained two or three books, notes, and a few quills) at Severus.  
  
She nearly ran out of the room, past Ron, who was staring quizzically at her, and still holding up the flowers.  
  
Hoping to evade the both of them, she ran to the lift and waited impatiently for the memos to zoom in.  
  
Unfortunately, Ron had run, and was now running into the lift.  
  
"Hermione!" He said, slightly breathless, and held out the flowers, which had lost quite a few petals. "Wait-!"  
  
She sighed, leaning back, sadly accepting the cruel fate which awaited her.  
  
"I just wanted to say -" He took in a deep breath and straightened himself, barely avoiding getting a few of the zooming memos in his face. "That I am really sorry about the last time I saw you -" He held up the flowers, and Hermione reluctantly took them, watching the orange petals fall to the floor as he had thrust them towards her. "And I wanted to know if you could please forgive me?" He smiled pathetically, and Hermione looked away and sighed.  
  
After waiting a solid minute, in which the doors opened, memos zoomed, people left and came, he finally said quickly, "And I was wondering if you would come with me and Harry to tonight's Unicorn Race." He winced, obviously expecting her to blow up or something of the sort.  
  
She eyed him wearily. "Harry won't come,"  
  
"Of course he will! He already bought the three of us tickets - lucky you get off work just in time for the races -"  
  
"Of course he won't! He spends time alone whenever he can - who cares if he's already bought himself a ticket! He has enough money to buy all the tickets, and still not care. And besides! I still haven't forgiven you."  
  
He looked sadly at her again, and she couldn't help but feel incredibly sorry for him. Damn her sympathy!  
  
She had wanted to just sit down and watch a race for once. And watching a race wouldn't require her having to talk to him at all. and she was so tired.  
  
"Well, all right." She said slowly, and his face brightened immediately. "I hope the races are as exciting to watch as everyone says they are."  
  
~*~  
  
They entered the arena, and Hermione made a beeline for the seats closest to the track, and to the Racers entrance. The tickets gave you the area in which you had to sit, but the exact location in the section you got to sit in you chose.  
  
She stared avidly down at the entrance that she was normally looking up from, sitting upon her beast friend, Serendipity.  
  
Currently, however, none of the racers were positioned. Of course not, she told herself as she looked down at her watch. This was the time she normally got into the stables herself.  
  
Ron took the seat next to the railings, and Hermione felt slightly angry. She had wanted that spot. She took the seat next to him and stared forward, feeling thoroughly excited. Oh well, she thought. I have a perfect view from right here.  
  
They were in the front row, and not very many people were there. Many people were piling in around them now, however.  
  
Hermione looked forward, sorting through memories of races, and injuries she had had. She looked right in front of her. Just last Saturday, she had fallen off Serendipity right there.  
  
All the while Ron tried to explain the races.  
  
"And they come out there, and the first one to do fifty laps wins, and each rider can do anything she wants to get the other riders out of the race, so long as it isn't by magic, and there are a couple riders that come back every Thursday, because Thursday's races are normal. On Saturday night, however, there is a special rule. Every Saturday this rule changes, and it's almost always something different - Last Saturday everyone in the crowd could use their wands on the track, but that wasn't too fun - all the riders basically were swept away in the first minute - really short race - The Black Rider won that race, too, have I told you about her? She's a rider that always wears black, no one knows what she looks like - in fact, last Saturday was the first time I even heard her speak -"  
  
Hermione tried desperately to ignore him, and to keep herself from screaming 'I KNOW!' in his face. She tried to look as though this was news to her, and nodded, and tried to hold back a grin as he told her the wonders of the Black Rider.  
  
Finally she could see the Riders coming out into the entrance, and tried desperately to lean over Ron to check out the people she would have been competing with. It was very hard to try and lean over Ron without touching him, as it seemed to make him feel uncomfortable in a slightly disturbing way.  
  
Lastly the announcer came on, to explain the rules of the race.  
  
"See that one down there? Who has the garments over the Unicorn? They usually have foreign competitors in the Thursday's races. Now he's naming each one of the riders - they don't do that in Saturday's races, they just give you what that Saturday's rule is and then they get on with it - Oh, I don't believe it!"  
  
Hermione, who was just about to tell Ron to shut up so she could hear the commentator, heard the entire crowd, almost as one, groan and shout complaints.  
  
"What is it? What is it?" She said urgently, looking around frantically. She was looking forward to her small vacation - hopefully the race wasn't canceled or anything.  
  
"He's just told us the Black Rider hasn't showed up - for the second Thursday in a row! I can't believe it - I really wanted you to see her too, Hermione, she's an amazing rider - All the bets are on her, I tell you. She's what makes the races interesting -"  
  
Hermione tried desperately to keep her face hidden from him.  
  
Suddenly she whipped her head back around. "Ron!" She hissed. "Where's Harry!"  
  
He looked around too, unnecessarily, and shrugged. "I dunno, I guess you were right - I'm sorry about that - he didn't miss anything though, I tell ya - any race that doesn't have the Black Rider can't be a good one."  
  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what Harry could possibly say in his defense now.  
  
"And that's not all! Another good rider, Arianna Flasts, didn't show up. It's just a bunch of foreigners and amateur riders today." Ron folded his arms, looking thoroughly upset.  
  
She turned her head to her right, away from Ron and the Riders' entrance, and caught a figure rushing down the walkway in her direction.  
  
Before it registered to her to turn away, she was staring Severus Snape in the face, for the millionth time in a week.  
  
She looked in front of her, where the riders were lined up at the line, and realized with a feeling of dread where exactly she was. She felt like hitting her head - this was the spot where Severus was always standing when watching the races! Of course she would run into him - but after gazing at her and Ron quizzically, he turned forward, to the riders, and a look of disappointment flooded his features. Hermione gazed at the riders, wondering what he was looking at and thinking about, but then she heard the wand blast - and the riders were off.  
  
This, she thought, as she watched the riders gallop around, constantly getting into fights, being thrown off. this had to be what Harry and Ron talked about when watching Quidditch.  
  
She was constantly on her feet, yelling at the riders, trying to figure out who was going to last. She wondered painfully why she had not decided to race today - it was aggravating watching these idiots when she could be out there with them, the wind in her face and knocking down the rest of them - and now that she was here her tiredness was completely forgotten. Entering the arena had always had that effect on her.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron cried exasperatedly, pulling Hermione down for the eleventh time. "Sit down - those people are threatening to hex you if you keep getting in the way -"  
  
"To hell with 'em!" She cried, and jumped to her feet again as a woman raced in front of her, about to fall of her unicorn. A woman behind Hermione conjured hands to cover the ears of a little girl sitting next to her, and looked up at Hermione venomously.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron cried again, pulling on her arms. "You can get kicked out of the arena for this kind of stuff - save it for Saturday's races, you can do anything on Saturday nights. It's almost like a large pub gathered in front of a dog fight then - but now you have to be normal," He gave a yank on her arm and she flew backwards onto her seat.  
  
She glared at Ron, and massaged her back, which had hit the metal part of the seat. Determined not to look any more at the track and the idiots riding on it, she turned her gaze to Severus - who was standing on the walkway, which was a couple steps lower then the first row of seats. He was leaning over it, his arms folded, the same appearance as he'd had the last time she'd seen him here properly.  
  
Her attention was suddenly diverted as a pair of women hurtled past, engaged in a somewhat sissy fight to throw each other off their Unicorns.  
  
Hermione, enraged by their lack of tactics, stood in an instant and shouted - "Grab her leg! Lift it and push her off - The leg! The leg! Grab the l-"  
  
Ron yanked her arm again, and hissed in her ear, "That guard over there is staring at you, along with the rest of the crowd, and not to mention a few riders. Now, I'm sure what you're shouting is very important, but they are the riders and you are not, so-" Hermione snorted. "So, unless you want us both to be kicked out and banned for a good long time, could you please shut up?!"  
  
"That's not a bad idea," A cold voice floated over the din, and Hermione snapped her head around. Severus hadn't turned around.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said loudly, ripping Ron's hand off of her arm.  
  
"I said, for those of you who are hearing and mentally impaired, that that's not a bad idea."  
  
Hermione stood, jumped down the couple stairs to the railing, and slapped her left hand on the cold metal.  
  
"Tormenting me and my friends at school was one thing - and making my life hell at work is another, but in my every day life can you not just leave me be?"  
  
"If you think," He said coldly, still not turning away from the track. "That my comment pertained to that idiot's comment, then you are mistaken. I was referring to the riding tactic you were screaming out loud, just now."  
  
Hermione closed her open mouth, and stared for a few seconds. She could feel her grip on the railing loosening and her face slightly flush. Fortunately, she was saved the opportunity to further her appearance as an idiot as Severus turned his head slightly and said,  
  
"Have you been to many other races, Miss Granger?"  
  
She had no clue how to answer that.  
  
"I've. I've. been to many, yes."  
  
"So have I." He turned around to face her completely now. "And I haven't once seen you here before."  
  
~*~  
  
Tell me you love it, please! And tell me any ideas that you might have for 'Saturdays Specials' rules. my list isn't to grand, and I want variety, you know, so I can kind of pick the Special rule to match the occasion, and such.  
  
Mehehehehehe. I LOVE this story! ^^ 


End file.
